1. Technical Field
The present invention relates to a lighting unit provided with a light guide plate and a light source, a liquid crystal display provided with the lighting unit, and an electronic apparatus provided with the liquid crystal display.
2. Related Art
A liquid crystal display provided with a transmissive liquid crystal panel includes a lighting unit in which a light source is placed on a side of an end of a light guide plate, the end is serving as a light incident face, and the liquid crystal panel is placed so as to be stacked on a light emitting face of the light guide plate. In this lighting unit, the light guide plate and the light source are held by a frame body. As an example of placing a light guide plate in a predetermined position of a frame body, JP-A-2002-8426 discloses a structure in which projecting portions are formed in opposite positions at the both ends of the light guide plate and the frame body is provided with depressed portions into which the projecting portions are fitted.
In order to reduce the costs relating to the light guide plate, it is preferable to cut a plurality of light guide plates out of a large translucent plate material. At that time, it is preferable that remaining material portions, which remain after cutting the light guide plates out of the large plate material, be small. However, when projecting portions are formed in opposite positions at the both ends of the light guide plate as in the structure described in JP-A-2002-8426, the projecting portions cause wide gaps between the regions to be light guide plates that are cut out of the large plate material. As a result, the remaining material portions that remain after cutting the light guide plates out of the large plate material are large and the plate material is used inefficiently.